Final Inferno
Final Inferno is the seventh and final level in the events of Until Dawn: Rush of Blood. Overview Final Inferno completely takes place in the blazing underground caverns with lots of lava. Dan T., now morphed into a beast, is the final boss for this level, where the majority of the level includes defeating it. Pre-Level The carnival is in its worst state. The doll head is still there, but there is more mess. A skullified Hannah and Beth are seen on the player's left, staring at the player. Dan T. is all bloody and wounded. Dan T. leaves, the mine cart activates and the player goes inside the mouth of a skull face. There is distorted laughing. Layout Final Inferno begins in a hall filled with torches and fire, then into another cavern. The ride then proceeds to a fast and steep drop, but slows down as the player enters the lava-filled room and is introduced to the beast, which taunts the player, and tries to smack the player, requiring it to be shot to avoid damage. The player exits into a tunnel, where lights flash to a cutscene of Dan T. looking at his equipment while a decayed Hannah cries on a hospital chair. Back to the level, the player encounters the first of three boss fights with the beast's tail. Here, the player has to shoot oncoming fireballs ejected from the tail, and then a weak spot on the tail to avoid death. After the third set of fireballs, the end of the tail is shot and falls to the ground, then moves away. The player continues the ride. Proceeding back to the Beast, the player has to shoot the double hand swipes as they enter another tunnel with several enemies. Soon, the second phase of the boss fight with the Beast. In between each of the three sets of fireballs and opened weak spots, the player has to shoot and kill firey zombie enemies and spider-human enemy creatures which shoot venom at the player. A sequence of a decayed Hannah and Beth standing behind Dan T. plays. The player returns to the Beast, yelling and confronting him with double hand swipes. A short sequence of Hannah and Beth reaching out to the protagonist follows the second phase of the boss fight, and precedes the final phase of the boss fight, considered the hardest part of the game. The tail is closer to the player and more fireballs are projected, along with more aggressive enemies. After the final set of fireballs and the tail is shot, the tail leaves. The player reaches back to the Beast, looking worse and having only one eye, which breaks the track in front of the player. The player has to shoot the heart of the Beast before he falls into the lava, screaming, along with the player, before it fades to black. A final cutscene shows and the player slowly descends into the lava and the hand of the beast reaching out of the lava. End Level The player is inside a room with the doctor in front of them, saying: The doctor begins to inject the player with a needle. Collectibles A total of 20 collectibles can be found in Final Inferno, which can be found in these locations: #Immediately at the beginning of the level, on the left of the fire room. #Immediately at the beginning of the level, on the top right of the fire room. #In a brazier of the next room. #In the far distance in the next room. #During the fast ride, on a rock on the right. #During the fast ride, on a rock on the left. #Inside the cavern of the beast, on the left of a weapon box near some stalagmites. #After the hand of the beast comes to swipe, far in the distance in front of stalagmites. #On the right near a pillar when entering a tunnel. #Entering the first boss segment with the worm thing, on a rock to the right. #Entering the first boss segment with the worm thing, on a rock up high to the right. #In the middle of stalagmites exiting the first battle. #After the double hand swipes, on the right near dripping lava. #Behind the spider enemy to the left. #After dodging the lava and before the next boss battle, on the left. #After hand swipes, on the top right while the beast's body almost covers it. #After a sequence with skull Hannah and Beth reaching out, on the right. #On a pedestal behind the boss tail when it moves away. #After the final boss battle, to the right. #In a metal basket behind a weapon box. Trivia *Final Inferno is one of the two only levels to not contain a secret; the other being Nightmare Descent. *Like Nightmare Descent, the collectibles in Final Inferno are all able to be found in a single run. *The face of this level is the skullified Hannah, but it only appears in small sequences during the level inside the hospital room, not in the cavern itself. Category:Levels